


Fixation

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Kink Meme Fills [7]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt over on the Hobbit Kink Meme on livejournal: "So basically, Richard's thighs are glorious. So I want Bilbo humping one of Thorin's thighs until he comes, maybe sitting in his lap or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

“Thorin,” Bilbo hissed, sitting up in his bedroll and scooting a little closer to the dwarven prince. When Thorin did not make a noise or movement in response, Bilbo placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. “Thorin!”

“Mn?” He mumbled, voice gravelly (or _gravellier_ , at least) with sleep. His eyes opened a crack and he rolled halfway over to look at Bilbo. “What is the trouble, Halfling?”

“Sit up and I’ll tell you,” Bilbo whispered, tugging on Thorin’s thick bicep through his covers. When he grumbled some complaint about what could he possibly have to tell him that he could not tell him lying down, Bilbo just huffed and told him that if he did not sit up, he would never know, now would he? Thorin rolled his eyes and with no small degree of bitching under his breath, sat up.

“Against the wall,” Bilbo told him and after a slightly incredulous look from the prince and an unwavering one back from the hobbit, Thorin did as he was told and squirmed backwards so he was sitting up against the wall. Bilbo crawled out of his bedroll and began pulling at Thorin’s and somewhat confused as he was, he sat and watched the hobbit.

Once his covers were tangled around his ankles Bilbo crawled into Thorin’s lap and when he tried to sputter out a protest about what if one of the other dwarves heard or saw and what if they thought- Bilbo silenced him with a kiss. For all the brooding ‘I-do-what-I-want’ king that Thorin claimed to be, he sure cared an awful lot about what his fellow dwarves thought of him. Whiny prom queen.

“I was just thinking,” Bilbo whispered, mouth so close to Thorin’s ear that he could feel the humidity of his breath and he shivered. “about that night when you stayed at Bag End.”

“Were you?” Thorin croaked, then cleared his throat to try and sound more kingly and less frogly. “It was… an interesting night.” Interesting indeed, his nephews had gotten the hobbit very drunk and convinced him that Thorin needed a good pre-quest lay. When the Halfling had come to him in the guest room that night and seduced him, he was helpless to resist the adorable little creature’s charms and had rogered him jolly.

“I wouldn’t know, since I don’t quite remember it,” Bilbo said with a sigh, but smirked. “Would you be object to revisiting it?”

“Not at all, Mister Baggins,” Thorin answered, licking his suddenly-too-dry lips. Bilbo’s gaze flicked down to follow his tongue’s path before he moved in and helped Thorin, wetting his lips for him. As the prince growled into the kiss and his hands settled on Bilbo’s hips, the hobbit knew he had him, and his clever little fingers went to Thorin’s jacket and began working away at the fastenings holding it closed. Thorin parted them to allow Bilbo to pull his shirt over his head, and was left hanging and confused when the hobbit’s hands instead went to his breeches, unfastening them and yanking them down in eager haste. He did not even bother with Thorin’s underclothes, just shifted to straddle one of his muscular thighs and methodically rubbed his clothed cock against it, mewling in pleasure. When he moved to continue grinding against Thorin’s thigh, the prince held him tightly by the hips to restrict his movement and cast him a dubiously arched eyebrow, willing him to explain.

“Allow me this, please,” Bilbo sighed, moving under Thorin’s hands to rut against his thigh. When Thorin held him even stiller, he whimpered. “ _Please_ , Thorin…”

“Why would I allow you this?” Thorin asked, eyes blue as the hottest fires scanning Bilbo’s face, searching for a reason. This was unorthodox… they had gotten together many times since this quest had begun and they had always had generic romps, fell asleep together afterwards, nothing too kinky or risky. He would not say no if Bilbo’s intentions intrigued him, he just wanted to know what those intentions were first. “To what end do you want this to lead?”

Bilbo gulped. “When you were bathing earlier today, I was watching you,” He explained, voice thick with nerves and arousal. He met Thorin’s eyes briefly, then he stared downward as if fixated by the fastenings of the prince’s tunic. “I meant to leave, to give you your privacy, but I found myself… distracted by a certain part of you.”

 _Ah_ , Thorin thought smugly.

“I mean I never really got a chance to get a good look at you since every time we’ve had a romp it’s been in the dark or our clothes have been mostly on…” He chanced a glance up into Thorin’s eyes and found them scorching, searing him with their intensity. He quickly stared down at his chest again.

Thorin had always been told he was well-hung for a dwarf, and his ego soared as he watched his hobbit fidget, eyes downcast and cheeks rosy. “Go on, Halfling.”

“I had to leave after watching you for only a few moments. I was so overcome with need, that I could not possibly stay around you without risking losing control and dragging you aside for a fuck.” Thorin’s ears burned at that and he felt the heat creep across his cheekbones and down his neck.

“Oh, Bilbo,” Thorin growled, pulling the Halfling flush against him, where he could feel Bilbo’s cock pressing into his stomach and his own prodded at the back of Bilbo’s thigh. “For such a prim and polite little creature you certainly have a filthy mouth.”

“I cannot help it, Thorin,” Bilbo moaned, leaning in and catching Thorin’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging on it. “You make me forget myself. I lose myself at the sight of your…” He paused to gasp as Thorin rocked their hips together, the friction making Bilbo see stars behind his eyelids.

If the hobbit had not reacted so deliciously Thorin would almost regret grinding their hips together like he was. He found himself hungry to hear Bilbo compliment him, stroke his ego in the best possible way. The narcissistic side of him, the one that craved subservience and worship from his subjects yearned for Bilbo to gush on and on about him, about his perfect body and his luxurious hair and beard, and of course his thick mouth-watering cock. He waited impatiently for Bilbo to cool down slightly, so he could think and speak again. He could hardly keep down his smug grin when Bilbo took a deep breath and began again.

“You are truly deserving of your title, _Your Majesty_ ,” Thorin’s cock went rock-hard at that, and he nearly groaned and shoved Bilbo down. But there was more, he knew, and he wanted to hear it. “I have never seen anyone with such…”

Thorin was on-edge with suspense. He knew he would not be able to hold himself back once his hobbit said what he wanted to hear, and the little creature would enjoy it, would love every second he was impaled on his majestic royal dick. Every. Second.

“…magnificent thighs…”

… _what_?

“…what?”

“They’re so muscular and perfect,” Bilbo sighed and in his slack-jawed confusion Thorin’s hands fell from Bilbo’s hips. At the first opportunity, Bilbo went back to humping away at Thorin’s thigh. He bucked and rutted against it, moaning and panting and Thorin thought he was going to take his cock out and have a proper go at it, but no. When he pressed down hard against Thorin’s thigh, one last time, and went stiff with a strangled cry, he was still fully clothed, the inside of his undergarments no doubt a mess. When he was done convulsing with aftershocks he collapsed against Thorin’s chest, still giving the occasional tremor as his breathing steadied.

“Hobbit,” Thorin said, and Bilbo pulled his head away from the prince’s chest and looked up at him sleepily. “Pants off, I am going to fuck you now.”

Bilbo blinked a couple of times, then yawned and complied.


End file.
